


Art Projects and Homicidal Tendencies

by Dontmindmeilljustbehere



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Art Projects, Homophobia, Human AU, M/M, dad issues, mephistopheles being a big bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontmindmeilljustbehere/pseuds/Dontmindmeilljustbehere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ME:Jonathan?</p><p>:Bingo.</p><p>He added him in his contacts with swift motions before returning to reply.</p><p>ME:how did you get my number?</p><p>Jonathan: I asked Jojo for it.</p><p>ME: oh cool I haven't heard from her in a while!</p><p>Jonathan:you killed her cat.</p><p>ME:good times.</p><p> Jonathan needs help with an art assignment,and sock needs food for the next couple weeks. A deal is formed and Jonathan just knows this Is gonna end badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter:1

**Author's Note:**

> -JM's work

It was loud and crowded, and the only seat that hadn't been occupied when sock briskly boarded the bus, smelled of piss with a texture he dare not test. He settled for a handle, all the while gravity did its best to push him into some creepy old guys lap. He internally shivered when he turned around to see the elderly man winking flirtatiously at him. 

He gripped the bus handle a little more firmly, deciding to distract his aching fingers with the sea of faces in front of him. He imagined forming each face out of clay. Of long faces and short, he imagined his thumb smoothing out the cracks of the drying clay of their faces. Maybe sticking a pencile in a few of their heads, maybe not, you can't prove anything!

Until his eyes found a familiar blonde. Jonathan Combs, a classmate. Jonathan stared right back with blue eyes and his trademark stoic expression. He looked like that 'not amused' cat meme sock once had on his phone gallery. He waved awkwardly mustering a sheepish smile. Before the dyed-blonde could wave back the bus stopped.'OH NO,NO,NO'

Socks hand slid off the handle throwing him into the elderly man's welcoming lap. Sock, too shocked to speak, turned redder then Satan himself. He rushed off the bus to get away from the waggling eyebrows and perverted smile of the old man, and the deep voiced laughter of Jonathan Combs.

This wasn't exactly the way sock planned his day going, and nor was it Sowachowski's stop. He sighed to himself. "Better start walking!" He thought aloud. It wasn't that far anyway, three blocks away and a left and he'd be home. His feet carried him past liquor stores, drunks, and bussiness men with suit cases, but his mind was else where. He thought about the sky, and someone's blue eyes watching his embarrassing little incident. He liked the color blue. He turned onto 35th street.

Blue was a calm color. 'I should paint with it more often..' Sock thought to himself. He kicked a can in front of him, stopping to hear faint footsteps behind him.Was that?...More clumsy footsteps. 'No, not this again.' He sighed turning to confront his uncle, a drunk homeless on his dads side, to prideful to take help from anybody. "Hey boy." The drunk man smiled. Sock didn't like him. He didn't like his dad's side of the family.

They were terribly religious, which wouldn't be so bad if they were sexist,homophobic, workaholics because of it. "I don't have any money uncle Ben..." Sock stated quietly. "Naww I donn' need ye' money boy. Jus' wanna know wa' in gods name your wearin?" He hissed through clenched teeth. Sock wore his purple skirt today. The goddamn purple skirt. "Uhhhh...- I gotta go." He turned to leave but cold dirty fingers grabbed his wrist pulling him close.Fear twisted up in his gut.

"Let me go!" Sock pulled at his uncles fingers. "Listen'ere boy. You wear them girls skirts 'gain and I'll send ye' off to hell. No nephew of mine is gon' be a faggot!" Sock finally managed to shake the man off and took off running. His boots hit the ground hard, he heaved the evening air into his lungs with each passing second. 

"SOCK!!!" Came the hoarse cry of his uncle. He ran faster seeing the small blue house he called home. He jammed the key in missing the lock several times due to his shaking hands. Finally he managed to open the door and slam it behind him. He licked his lips, trying to control his breathing so his brother wouldn't be suspicious. "Phew! What a day! Meph! I'm home!" Meph, short for Mephistopheles, was socks older adoptive brother, and biological cousin. To make things a bit clear he was uncle Ben's son.

"Chowski! What took you so long?" The redhead greeted from the living room,setting up a train of domino's. "I-uh-walked home." Sock began walking upstairs to his room. "That so?" Came the deep voiced reply. He looked up from his domino's to meet the green eyes of Sock's. Meph's eyes were a light brown. Almost red. "Did my dad chase you again?" He asked flicking a domino setting off a chain reaction. Sock loved his brother, he really did- but the guy was scary when he was serious. Scary enough to look scary when playing bored games on the ground where most would look harmless.

"N-no of course not!" Sock chirped with a smile. Meph hummed quietly and waved a dismissive hand when he heard mom's car pull into the drive way. "DEVLIN DID YOU LEAVE YOUR BIKE IN THE DRIVE WAY AGAIN?" Came mom's voice. Meph flinched at the use of his name.  
"No ma!"  
"Then WHO DID??"  
sock began walking upstairs. He had an art project to do. "I DUNNO!"  
"DONT YELL AT ME!"  
A sigh."Well I don't know ma." Meph groaned patiently. "MOVE IT!"  
"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT HAVE MERCY WOMAN!" Sock shut his door muffling the sound of a shoe hitting Meph's head for yelling. He feels his phone buzz in his pocket notifying him he has a message. This being a rare occasion sock excitedly pulls his phone out.

':That old dude looked really disappointed after you left.'

'ME: Jonathan?'

': Bingo.'

He added him to his contacts with swift motions before returning to reply.

'ME:how did you get my number?'

'Jonathan: I asked Jojo.'

'ME:Oh cool I haven't heard from Jojo in a while!'

'Jonathan: you killed her cat.'

'ME:good times.'

'Jonathan:yeahhh....anyways she told me you were good with your hands.'

'ME:whoa there hot stuff, your gonna have to buy me a drink first!'

'Jonathan:What?No! For art? I have a project I need help on in art class.I was gonna ask if you'd help.'

'ME:what's in it for me?'

'Jonathan: I'll buy you lunch for a month.'

'ME:make it two and we've got a deal!'

'Jonathan:what?No!'

'ME:Do it.'

'Jonathan:fine! Just come tommorow okay?'

'ME:park by Mathews?'

'Jonathan:perfect.'

He smiled to himself though he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because he got free lunch for a month, maybe because someone recognized his talent, maybe it was because he got to spend 2 months with blue eyes.


	2. A day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil somethin somethin till I got time to write more.

'After several nights behind the bars of his cell, abraham'-"JONATHAN!"-'Was able to escape. Though it was risky his bravery'-"Take that stupid thing off!" Jonathan pulled off his head phones. Running fingers through his hair. "What?" He snapped. Sock flinched at the harshness of his voice,making him feel slightly guilty.

"Well I just thought we could talk over breakfast?" Right. Jonathan,desperate to get away from the scent of marijuana in his house,had asked sock if he wanted to get breakfest before shopping for the project. He wrapped the wire from the set around his phone before shoving it into his backpack. "Okay." He replied slowly relaxing his wrist beside his empty plate.

Jonathan had never really hung out with sock, well not for a while. They used to be best friends back in what?First grade? The years had parted the two, making conversation awkward. Sock didn't seem to think so, his eyes expectant and his posture relaxed. "What's your home like?" Jonathan blurted out desperate to break the silence.

Without missing a beat the brunette happily began chattering about his father,and how scary and religious he was. His mother, who was kind but scary. His brother, who was serious but respected. And finally his uncle, who he simply said wasn't doing very well.

"What about you?" He asked before taking a sip of chocolate milk. Jonathan's mouth opened but then closed. "My moms nice." He began quietly."And?" Sock urged. "Shes alot of fun-we used to go to the park alot to feed the ducks before-" He stopped himself. Before what? Before she started getting high?That wasnt something you said about your mom.

He struggled to continue,but no words came. He looked up at sock to see him smiling with an understanding look in his eye. "Its okay." He halfly whispered. "Lets talk about something else shall we?"

 

After breakfest the boys began walking to the Hobby Lobby. Sock stayed silent through it all. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead,as there was no shade from the late summer sun. Jonathan talked alot, surprising the brunette. He talked about his favorite, Vallhalla Soundbox, and different bands like Mumford and Sons, and some guy named Milky Chance. It made sock oddly happy, though he was sure he talked like this with all his buddies, Sock couldnt help feeling special.

His assignment was to create something- anything really- that would impress his teacher. So the boys paced the halls of the store, reporting various ideas to one another, before coming up with a final idea. A fake acoustic giutar with paintings all over it. In socks expert opinion, they could do better, but when he saw the look in Jonathans eye he knew there was no going back.

They grabbed neon pastel paint, a few dark and neon colored acrylics, and decided they'd pick up the wood later,after sketching the idea. For now the boys decided to go over to socks house and crash, it was getting late.

They both stayed at Socks house. Jonathan quickly explained they couldnt go to his-it was messy. They snacked on Milk duds and Doritos while watching Jaws 2. They both squeezed onto socks bed, not really minding the closeness. It felt like the old times. When Jonathans mom wasn't always high and Sock focused on coloring books instead of art.

Just as Jonathan began dozing off Sock turned to him. "Hey Jonathan?" His voice was hushed but he could still hear him over the sound of people screaming-from the TV of course. "Mm?" 

"Have you ever...I dunno... thought you weren't exactly..you?"

Jonathan groaned turning onto his back. "Dude what are you high?" 

"No..like.. have you ever thought maybe..you didn't like girls?"

Jonathan sat up quicker then a bullet, staring at a shocked sock with wide eyes. "You mean...not that its a bad thing but-you mean like...gay?" Sock rubbed at his arm sheepishly. "Yeah..?" Jonathan, realizing it was a serious topic,turned down the TV.

"Personally I've never really thought about it." He whispered picking fluff from his grey jacket. Sock nodded. Jonathan shrugged, "and if you feel like you are then that's okay. Its natural." He looked up to see sock with a relieved expression. Finally they both settled down, with sock feeling assured. Though Jonathan never really thought about his sexuality he knew the best thing to do was like who you liked. He always thought maybe he was straight,having messed around with girls before. But now that he hears sock asking so quietly he wasn't sure. They turned back on the movie falling asleep. With sock curled up at his side and Jonathan's arm limp at the end of the bed.


	3. 3

It must have been 3:00am in the morning. Sock was shaking me awake in what I sensed was a panic. "Jonathen!" He whisper shouted repeatedly till I answered with a gruff " _What?_ " He hopped off the bed and next thing I know he was throwing my shoes at me and telling me I needed to go home. I groaned wiping sleep from my eyes. He was wearing a white dress shirt which was hillariously too big for him, a red tie, and black dress pants and dress shoes. It was just about the strangest thing I'd seen in my life. Sock in a suit.

It wasn't until I stopped focusing on the suit did I realize he had been crying. His cheeks were still slightly flushed and his eyes looked tired and sad."... _Sock..?_ " He wouldn't look at me. He chewed on his cheek, "I'll drive you."

He wasn't speaking. His knuckles grew white from gripping the steering wheel and the only thing letting me see the tears stream down his face were street lamps we passed down the high way. I tried. Believe me I had tryed asking him. I tried reassuring him. Telling him whatever it was making him so upset he could tell me about. But his only response was to anxiously chew on his cheek before giving me a smile shaking his head and looking back at the road. "Dont get your panties in a bunch Im fine!" He says. I havent took my eyes off him. Hoping that my stare could some how break the truth out of him. I never would admit it. Not even to myself, but within a day sock had grown on me. He made me care about him like he made me care back then. Back in elementary.

We pulled up into the apartments parking lott. For a second we sat there and I really didnt want to get out and ignore the situation. Finally sock sighed and turned to me. "Dude. Really. Its okay.. I'll see you tommorow in art?" I nodded and whispered"Alright." Seeing as my nosy ass had pryed enough. I took my time going up the stairs to my house. Whatever my moms reaction would be it wouldnt be a pleasent one. As expected as soon as I walked through the door I realized she hadnt left her room since my day with Sowachowski. Meaning she hadnt known I had left. 

I decided to put on some Mumford and Sons and work on the project. Sock and I had put together a sort of blue print as to where everything would go. Id leave the tricky painting to sock and I knew how to put the fake giutar together. I began putting the neck piece together as 'Lion Man' began to play. I wasnt really focusing on the spaces between the rifts or how far apart they were. I began to wonder what could have gone wrong. What could have made Sock so sad and what could have made him look so fragile, why he was dressed like he was going to a funeral. Maybe that was it? Maybe he found out at crazy-o'clock his grandma died. 

But I had a feeling it was something else. Something darker, because if his grandma had died why would he hide her death and his mourning like it was something I wasnt supposed to know? When sock had cried he hadn't seemed depressed, he had seemed scared.

I rubbed my thumb over the wood of the neck. I pulled out my giutar to match up my work and found my unfocused work would have no consequences. _Nice_

The peg box would be harder to make-or try to make, I decided to finish that piece tommorow. Seeing as I had woken up early after staying up last night. I slept a little while. Then I woke up only to stare at the cieling before falling asleep again. Around 12 Am I woke up and did some Algebra homework, only finishing half of it and began wondering if I should check on Sock. I called but he didn't answer so I left him a message. "Hey-just wanted to see if you were okay? You seemed sort of... I dont know..just call me back okay?" And then I called again.. A little later.. "Hey Sock. As much as I hate to admit it I cant stop thinking about you. Yeah..after just one day of hanging out. Just...call me back? I geuss?" Then I sent him a text message. 'ME:dude. Cmon.' Then I gave up. Why did I care? I haven't seen the guy in years and suddenly it feels like we've never stopped talking.


	4. Chapter 4

Monday, it was monday. That means school-and school means Sock. I was already hunting the chubby brunette down as soon as I hopped off the bus. My eyes scanned the stampede that pushed me through the hallways. I felt that even though it was none of my bussiness as to why he had been crying, I at least deserved a small explanation as to why I had been woken up at ass O'clock and told to leave. That was a good excuse and maybe if I was sly about it Sock wouldn't think me being so worried was weird, or out of the platonic region. Wait, what? It was totally in the platonic region, what am I saying? Im straight aren't I? This is totally just bromance. Right?Right.

I couldn't see him anywhere. Class would be starting soon so I picked up what _looked_ like a muffin from the cafeteria, then made my way to my English class, luckily one of the classes me and Sock shared. I sat down near the back so I could goof off and maybe even take a nap. I wasn't really feeling up to school. Thats when he walked in. some blue skinny jeans with an over sized dorky white and blue striped sweater. That wasn't exactly the first thing I noticed, but i wish it would have been. My eyes first spotted the black and blue with a tint of yellow bruise that seemed to hide his left eye entirely. It was terribly swollen and Sock was barely hiding it from the teacher by pulling that stupid hat of his over it. I motioned for him to sit down next me, keeping the disgust and anger I felt in my chest, and putting on what I hoped was a calm casual smile. He attempted to smile back-making my stomache clench in pity-and made his way over to me.

" _Sock_ "

"It hurt alot less then you think it did."

I sighed. The teacher was reading a Peoples magazine and class hadn't started yet. Students chattered waiting for the bell. I made my decision. I gripped his wrist and began pulling him out of the classroom and then out of the schools back doors. I know I shouldn't have, my grades weren't much better and I had more late work then I could finish-but I had to.

He followed me to a frozen yogurt shop, I paid. "..So..What happened?" I said finally breaking the silence. Sock licked his ice cream, avoiding eye contact at all cost. "I came out to my parents." He sighed twisting his spoon into a particularly large marshmellow. "And..?" I urged watching him jab at his food. "Dad got angry-he yelled at me and then my mom got scared and then my brother kept yelling at my dad.." I stayed quiet. I didn't want him to feel pressured into telling me anything he didn't want to. "Then my dad attacked Meph, and chased me up the stairs- You know the stairs that lead up to my room? Next to the restroom and Meph's?" He looked up at me for a second. I met his teary green eyes and gave a soft nodd. "Yeah..I was trying to get to my room, he pulled me back by my leg and hit me." He raised his fist slowly to fit the bruise,"thats where I got this!" I stayed quiet. Anger flared up into my chest, anger and fear. Anger that a father could hit his son for something he couldn't control and fear that he might do it again.

"My mom got him off me before he could do it again. Remember that day you stayed over? I woke up in the middle of the night cause I had to get ready for church, mom was up too and well..We had a talk and she heard our conversation..she said she thought it'd be a good idea if i left for a little while and so thats why I woke you up. I had to leave and I was sure you wouldnt want to be left in a house that wasnt mine anymore...After I dropped you off I came back to get my things and my dad asked where I was going and thats how i came out. I told him." He was crying, almost soundlessly but I could see him shaking under his sweater. I switched sides of the table booth and hugged him. At first he was pushing me away angrily "Im fine!" He kept mummbling into my chest but i ignored it completely and soon he was a sobbing snotty mess in my arms."Shhh.."

We fell asleep in the booth. When we woke up we headed into the restroom to wash off his dried tears. "What are you going to do?"  
"I dunno.." Sock shrugged, raiding the paper towel dispenser. "Maybe Meph'll let me sneak into his room at night or something."  
"Isnt that kinda risky? Your parents could come barging in at any second." Sock looked like a deflated balloon. "Well.. Its the only option I got!" I scoffed, but he was right. He had no money and his family all seemed against him except for his older brother, who unfortunetly lives under their rules. "My house." I offered. "I have food..My mom wouldnt really mind-Shes hardly there anyway." He seemed to brighten at that. "R-really? You wouldn't mind?"

"Why not?" I shrugged. He was squeezing the life out of me then. How did these noodle arms have so much strength the world will never know. I was wheezing when he decided to let go, with a brief "Sorry." We took the bus back to my house while sock asked a million and one questions. "Whats your mom like now?","Did you get any new siblings?","How old is your couch?","Do you guys have any peanuts?I want some peanuts..","Whats your room like?","Do you have a bunch of under wear and porno magazines lying around you perv?I bet you do.","Can we get a cat?Is that a thing?Do you like cats? You look like an angry cat meme."I eventually tuned the guy out, ( _There is a god._ )

We got to the house and as usual mom wasn't there. Maybe this time it was for the better. I didnt really want to explain that my mother was a stoner to Sock quite yet. He seemed adorably excited about the smallest things of my apartment. Yes, I said 'adorably', theres nothing gay or unplatonic about that at all. Shutup. He squeeled when he saw the giutar neck. "Awww your working on the project??Without me??" He mocked a hurt expression. I chuckled rolling my eyes."It _is_ my project." He had already focused his attention to the unopened christmas tree box with a glint in his eye I knew all too well. "Uhohohooo nooo. In no way-" He was already grinning. "Yep.Yep.Yep.Better whip out those ugly sweaters Jonathen!-"No..Please..""-"ILL BE HOME FOR CHRISTMAS!!-""Sock its November!!""-YOU CAN COUNT ON THAAATTT-""Are those even the words"-"shutup JINGLE BELLS! JINGLE BELLS JINGLE ALL-" He made his way obnoxiously into the kitchen. Help me.


	5. Sock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating. High schools killing me

The tree was set and your stomach was full. You could hear Jonathan snoring on the floor. You two had stayed up late watching movies-well you had. Jonathan kept you company though. It was only now that you really took in your surroundings. Jonathan huddled up on the floor almost under this wooden old coffee table which held dirty dishes and a few books. The TV was still playing, credits rolling in along with some cheesy Christmas music to end the movie off. For being kicked out of the house you'd say you were doing pretty well. In a nice, cozy home - not yours but a home nonetheless. You weren't really tired. Too much had happened for your thoughts to settle down.

On the outside, you'd say you did an Oscar winning job of acting like you were hunky-dory. Surely Jonathan thought you were okay now? That concern that leaked into his eyes had dissolved after your Christmas charade. Yeah. He had to have believed it. You weren't okay though. As nice as it was to be here, you wouldn't mind going home. Or maybe just seeing your brother. That's all you needed right now. You picked up Jon's phone and called under *67, just so he couldn't call back.

It rung four times. You didn't expect him to answer at this time of night. "Hello?" Came the drowsy answer that filled you with relief."Meph. Meph its me." You whispered sitting up from the couch. "Sock..?" He lowered his voice. Probably avoiding waking up your father. "Sock? Oh jesus-" You could hear shuffling around-"Where the hell are you? Tell me. Where the hell are you?" He whispered urgently. You licked your lips your eyes flicking to Jonathan. He wouldn't notice if you were gone for a teensy bit, right? "Meet me by the 7/11 on 20th street by that café you like. Kay Meph?" You didn't wait for a reply, instead you hung up and placed the phone quietly next to Jonathan,stepped over his sleeping form and slowly opened the door. Shutting it gently behind you. You practically ran to the 7/11, it was closer to you then to where Meph was coming from so you bought a donut and some coffee while you were there.

You had been waiting a hour or so before you were pulled into a bone crushing hug that smelled of laundry detergent and red bull all at the same time."Sock." He mummbled into your hat. You laughed in relief and hugged him back with what you hope was a lot of strength. "Are you okay?" He pulled away to take a look at you. "Yeah" you breathed "Yeah. I'm staying with a friend." You smiled reassuringly. He frowned. "Dad- I tried to convince the bastard but he wouldn't budge." He seemed guilty. You hugged him some more breathing in the scent of home. "Let's get out of here." He mumbled. You blinked. "What..?" He smiles ruffling your hair. "I'll go get a car-pack up your stuff and mine- we could go a few states over and get an apartment. I know a guy. Dad can't kick you out there and he wouldn't be able to drag me home. Your my brother- can't leave you out like this." He motioned to your shoeless feet. In your excitement to see your brother you forgot your shoes. Not a good example on how you are.

"What about school? What about-"  
"What about what? Blood runs thicker then water. We are going because I said so. I can't let him do this to you for something so stupid." His eyes seemed to redden and you gulp. "Okay. Okay." He laughs, "yeah?" You snort as he shoves your shoulder in a playful manner. "Yeah...okay. When?"  
He thinks this over his eyes looking off to the side. He pulls at his red hair. " Three days. Give me three days and at 2:54 we meet here. You call me first though. Since I seen you used that *69 or whatever." He frowned down at you in disapproval. "Its-uh not my phone. Gotta keep other peoples privacy yknow?" You laugh nervously. You love your brother but god is he scary. "Sure." he huffs. Seemingly letting the subject drop to your relief. He thinks some more. "Dadll be up soon. I got to go." He wrapped you in another lung stressing hug. "Don't worry. " He whispered. With that he took off, and you began your walk to Jonathan's house. The sun was coming up. What about Jonathan in this plan? You would miss him. Over the short period of time he'd been the only true friend you'd ever had. You wanted him to be more. But you can't have it all right? You walked up the steps to his apartment. He probably wanted you to leave. Wasn't he annoyed by you? All you were was someone leaning on him. And he was fine with that because Jonathan's nice. He's gentle but bold. Like his eyes almost. God that's the cheesiest thought you had- its definitely time for bed. 

You slowly open the door and look to see Jonathan wasn't in his usual spot. You fully walked in. "So?" Your head whipped to the kitchen table where Jonathan sat sipping his coffee looking rather cross. "Where were you?" You scratched your head sheepishly. "I snuck out to see Meph. Was that okay?" He took another slow sip. "A note would've been nice." He spoke monotonely. "It was short notice." You reasoned. "I thought you left. I thought you weren't coming back." He seemed irritated now. "Well I did. I wouldn't just do that Jonathan." You raised your brow. What was with him? He seemed to catch on to what he was doing and your confusion and sighed. "Alright. Okay. Just like.." He made a motion with his hands. "Leave a note next time okay." You nodd. He mumbled something under his breath. Something you couldn't quite hear but you could have sworn your heard him say something about his dad. So there is something more to Jonathan Combs.


	6. Jonathan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REALLY TERRIBLY SORRY I SUCK AT UPDATING THIS FREQUENTLY AND I ALWAYS LEAVE SMALL CHAPTERS AND IM SORRY :0 I should be able to update with more and longer CHAPTERS since summers coming up-thanks so much to those who still read this.

My dad used to leave alot. It would be days before the guy returned. I guess you'd expect my mom to get angry and maybe even throw a fit when he came back, but you'd be wrong. Me and my mom loved my dad more then anything. He was always so happy, telling jokes and striving to be a better father. He only left so much to work. Taking supplies where it was needed, and whatnot. He'd come in at night, my mom always left the door unlocked. I'd always leave the bathroom light across the hall on to scare away the "monsters". I was at the age where I was paranoid of those things. He'd turn off the light, and come into my room, and I was okay with that, I was okay with the light off, just as long as he was there. He'd walk in slowly, quietly, and for a big muscular man, that must have been difficult. He'd check to see if I was asleep, I never was, but I pretended to be- and he'd leave Knick-knacks from the last city hes been to on my desk. Then he'd go into moms room, and in the morning he'd be gone, or watching TV with donuts and milk set on the table for breakfast. I loved him. When I was five years old I begged him to switch jobs almost every day, I'd always stay up and tie his shoe laces together so he couldn't leave, but as you probably could geuss, he always did. And one day he never came back. No note, no phone call. Nothing. I went a year thinking my dad left because I had annoyed him- or that I wasnt good enough and he had another family. Being a five year old at the time, these were reasonable accusations. My mother told me later he was traveling down a particularly icy road in the mountains and slid off. He didn't survive the fall, and my mom said she didn't know how to tell me.

Sock had these really pink lips. Not gross looking chapped pink lips but the soft kind. One thing I've noticed since sock moved in was that he was always smiling. Always. He was always happy, despite the fact not a week ago he was kicked out of his own home by a father who didn't accept him. I don't know why I stare at him. I don't know why I carry him into the couch when he's fallen asleep on the floor. I don't know anything, okay? I don't know anything. I don't know why girls seem less and less appealing. And more importantly I don't know why I'm letting sock pluck my eyebrows right now. It hurts and he keeps laughing obnoxiously every time a tear slides down my face. It's from the irritation of the hairs being ripped from my face, but he insists it's because I'm a huge baby. I don't know how I ended up putting my head in his lap and allowed him to have those plucky thingies near my eyes. Good lord.

"So...Jonathan.." He hesitated. I looked up at him, "yeah?" He stopped plucking, but his hands still hovered above my face as he seemed to be putting his thoughts into words. "Meph, you remember Meph right?" Green eyes found mine, I nodded. "He thinks that we should... Find somewhere new. He wanted me to have a stable home... With family you know?" Sock twirled a strand of my hair looking almost sad, and maybe a little guilty. Silence filled the room and I felt as though I missed something. Like I missed a chance to do something really, really big. "But that's good though right?" He paused, but I couldn't bring myself to respond. "You get your house back and hey, if your all finished with the guitar, I can get to painting. I can have it done in 2 days tops!" He smiled. I groaned and rolled off his lap, from the coach, onto the floor.

"Jon?" Sock cocked his head. I stayed quiet. The house would be quiet again. Mom would stay in her room and the cookie mix I bought yesterday would never be baked. "Jonathan?" The smell of weed would fill the rooms and I'd have to get up alone every morning. I'd have to walk to school alone. And the house would be so-"JONATHAN!" I flinched and looked up at sock. "Can I come?"

The words left my mouth before I knew what I was saying. Too late now, better stick with it. My stomach twisted in Knotts with the silence that followed. "Y-Yeah!" Sock breathed. "Yes." I was able to breath again. "But- but What about your mom?" He seemed... Dare I say? Relieved?

I pushed that thought aside. "I'll talk to her... She's better off. We don't have alot and with one less mouth to feed it should be easier, I can send money too." I sat up. "But... Hey sock?" He looked up at me with way too huge of a smile. "Let's still finish that project?"

His impossibly wide smile became that more wider and he nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insta: Justb0red_


End file.
